Alone, But still Happy
by Daddy's Little Bloodsucker
Summary: A view of Luffy's thoughts on being alone while training before his reunion with his friends. Random musings of Luffy and a flashback with the appearance of Ace and Sabo.Luffy-centric. SPOILERS! A little bit OOC.


Title: Alone, but still Happy, A One Piece fanfiction.

Timeline: After Marineford, Before Timeskip.

Characters: Luffy, a little bit of Sabo and Ace. No Pairings.

Word Count: 1,172

**Hey guys, this is my first time writing for an anime on my own (the others being collaborative effort with my friends). After 3 years of hiatus, I've found the courage to write here again and to start of, I have decided to do a oneshot fanfiction on One Piece, my all time favourite (and first) anime that i watched when I was younger. Hope you guys like it!**

**Warning: tiny bit of Spoilers. Luffy training at ****Rusukaina Island**** for 2 years. P.S the island is northwest from the Isle of Women and can also be spelled Luscaina but I'm adopting the Japanese spelling of the island for now.**

* * *

><p>-Location: Ruskaina Island, After Marineford Incident-<p>

Luffy thought to himself as he watched a small boat floating away. He waved unenthusiastically back at Rayleigh as he disappeared from the horizon, back to Shaboady Archipelago. A small whine came from behind him and made him turn tp find the source of it. Luffy couldn't help but grin widely when he noticed three gigantic animals he somehow managed to tame.

"Hey, I guess its just us three now huh?" He asked the three animals, his grin widening.

The three stared at him before releasing enthusiatic roars and pouncing on Luffy which in turn, caused him to fall to the ground. He laughed gleefully at their act of affection and remained on the ground enjoying the short moment of happiness. Noticing his sudden stillness, the three animals backed away nervously. It was a rare occurance to see him this way after all. Oblivious to the movements of the animals, Luffy stared at the sky, enjoying the heat of the sun and the limitless sky above him. He hummed lightly a tune familiar to him. A song he heard from the man who gave him his hat. A song that is sung daily in the Thousand Sunny after the arrival of their crews long awaited musician. It soothe him and cleared his mind of the reality that he faced almost two years ago. The reality that he had lost his nakama. His brother. His smile and humming disappeared at the thought of the hard cold reality.

"That's right," Luffy mumbled to himself, his voice cracking, "Ace.. Ace is gone."

_And I'm alone now. No nakama, no Ace, even Sabo is no longer here. _He thought bitterly to himself.

Tear clouded his vision as sudden guilt filled him. _If only I had been stronger, they would still be here. _But he wasn't storng enough. That, he knew now. Which is why he is in this island in the first place. To train and become stronger so that he can protect his precious people.

Luffy's musings came to an abrupt stop when he heard the rustle of leaves. He sat up slightly and surveyed the forested area for any signs of wild animals but there was none. _Huh.. Must be my imagination._ He thought to himself. Now without the threat of being attacked, he took a good look of the forest, feeling rather nostalgic. It reminded him of that time when he was with Ace and Sabo, at the 'headquaters' as they liked to call it.

"_Luffy! Ace!" Sabo called out from the 'crows nest' of their tree house 'HQ', a pair of binoculars in hand.._

_Upon hearing thier names, Luffy and Ace climbed up to find Sabo. Sabo bounced excitedly on his heelsas he viewed through the binoculars._

"_What's the commotion about Sabo?" Ace drawled out, staring at Sabo curiously. _

"_Yeah, what is it? A sea king? Can we eat it?" Luffy asked while he clung to his brother, his eyes wide with excitement and a tint of hunger._

_Ace let out an exasperated sigh before bonking his idiot of a little brother on the head. He ignored the cry of 'What was that for!' from Luffy before taking the binoculars from Sabo to view whatever it was that was interesting._

"_It's a real pirate ship Ace!" Sabo whispered in awe. Upon hearing that, Luffy got over the small bump he was given and instead, ran to the railings on his tiptoes to view the pirate ship._

_Indeed, Ace did see a pirate ship coming towards their island. He stared into the binoculars in amazement for another few minutes before he noticed his little brother squiting at the distance to view the ship. Reluctantly, he gave up the binoculars to Luffy so that he could get a better view._

"_Wow," Ace whispered to Sabo, "A real pirate ship."_

"_Yeah, I know," Sabo agreed, "and one day, the three of us will be on a pirate ship like that ."_

"_And I;m going to be the captain of the ship ofcourse!" Luffy continued._

_The two older boys scowled at Luffy's claim. There was no way a runt like him would be the captain of their ship. _

"_No way Luffy, you're too young. If anyone's gonna be the captain it's gonna be the oldest." Ace replied._

_Sabo almost agreed with Ace's statement but realised that if the oldest was to be the captain, than Ace would be... No freaking way! Sabo scowl darkened further upon realising that that would mean the benefit will got to Ace. As soon as Sabo voiced out his realization, the discussion turned into on big brawl between the three sworn brothers. The brawl ended with them nursing bruises by a camp fire that they made._

"_So," Sabo started," How about a truce? Instead of one captain, we could have three captains in a ship. That'll be cool right guys?"_

_Ace and Luffy thought about it for awhile before giving Sabo two wide grins. _

"_Yeah, that will be really cool! I can just imagine it: Captain Ace, Captain Sabo and Captain Luffy, in one big pirate ship together." Ace voiced out, satisfied with himself._

_Luffy nodded along with his brother's statement, "Yeah! To-"_

"-gether" Luffy mumbled unconciously to himself.

Surprised, Luffy blinked repeatedly. He was lying down. _Huh? When did I fall asleep? _Luffy looked around, confused. Finally he looked back up to the sky. The previously bright sky was dark. It was already night time. Had he really, reminisced that long? He stood up and brushed of sand off his pants before walking towards a rocky terrain located near the shore of the island, thinking about the flashback he had of his two sworn brothers.

_You said that we'd be together but now, I'm alone _Luffy thought to himself. _But, If we haven't went our seperate ways, I wouln't have met my precious nakamas today. So I guess I have you guys to thank huh Sabo, Ace?_

His nakamas. Luffy grinned slightly at the thought of them. _Another half more year before I can reunited with them! _The thought of reuniting with them, going on adventures, getting into trouble with marines with them and laughing together with them made him smile. He stopped abruptly when he noticed his straw hat placed on top of a rock. He patted it lightly and nodded to himself, his eyes filled with determination.

"Ace, Sabo." Luffy said to himself, "I may be alone now, but I'm stills happy you know that?"

_And the reason for that.. _

Luffy took one last look at his hat bafore walking back to the forest,smiling, the sounds of the night did not bother him one bit.

_The reason for that is because of my precious nakama!_

* * *

><p><em>The storm is over now. <em>

_And I can see the sunshine. _

_I can feel Heaven. _

_Heaven is over me. _

R. Kelly – "The Storm is Over Now"

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**So, what do you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Boring? Intersting? Give me your thoughts! Reviews will help me alot because then, I will know how the story is to you guys and if there are any mistakes.. Thank you!**


End file.
